


[fanart] vade mecum

by art by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/art%20by
Summary: Vade mecum:go with me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[fanart] vade mecum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652239) by [bafflinghaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love by bafflinghaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736691) by [read by (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by). 



> This was inspired by Draco's protective creations in the story. I love the meaning of [vade mecum](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/vade_mecum), and even though its usage usually refers to something else, since the Harry Potter canon features spells etc. in Latin, I'm going by the meaning.

_Photograph of beaded charm/thing with wire, gold thread, tiny beads and teardrop beads._

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Voiceteam: In their shoes](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html) mystery box challenge for day two.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
